


Blessed and Cursed

by armiinty



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood, Fire, Gen, Occult AU, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, steven booniverse, the rupphire is in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armiinty/pseuds/armiinty
Summary: "...It is our loved ones who sculpt and define us, and that love should be our biggest reason for wanting to be here."Steven is curious as to why humans can't know about the existence of his family's supernatural identities and powers. Garnet understands why there is no peaceful co-existence. That kind of dynamic just isn't possible in their world. A fic based on the latest comic in crystalwitches's Occult AU on Tumblr.





	

“‘Where do I belong? Where do I fit? Where do my loyalties lie?’ Dogcopter asked himself. It was then he realized that it is our loved ones who sculpt and define us, and that love should be our biggest reason for wanting to be here.”

She finishes reading the passage to the boy, whose eyes are starry with wonder. “Alright,” she concludes, “That’s enough for tonight.” She stands, placing the book on the nightstand behind her.

“Uh, Garnet…” Steven intervenes before she can leave, “Why can’t humans… know about us?” He asks, turning to look Garnet in the eyes. He continues as Garnet pulls up his covers for bed.

“I mean, you guys have been protecting them for so long… and all my human friends… they might be grateful. They might wanna help!”

Garnet looks at him as he speaks, her expression wavering into a frown as he continues.

“If I am like mom, I don’t wanna hide. You shouldn’t have to, either…”

“Steven, I know your heart is in the right place, and someday I’d like that too,” She begins, “But the truth is, it’s in humanity’s nature to fear what they don’t understand. To declare ourselves, and have a peaceful co-existence, especially right now…it just isn’t possible.”

Steven’s face falls. Thinking about Garnet’s words, he looks to the floor in defeat. He feels Garnet’s hand under his chin as she lifts his head to make eye contact. “Maybe someday.” She reassures.

She tucks Steven into bed, wishes him goodnight with a hand resting in his curls, and makes her way outside.

Sitting cross-legged in the sand, Garnet focuses her attention to the sound of the waves against the shore as she closes her eyes.

A vision.

She sees her, Amethyst, and Pearl; being dragged away by furious people with burning stakes and pitchforks, away from Steven, away from each other. She hears the rattle of chains to her left, one of the humans binding Amethyst’s wrists in metal chains as if she were some wild animal; a pained sound to her right as another shoves a silver cross in Pearl’s face as she struggles in their arms. Steven’s teary, grief stricken face reaching for them is the last thing she sees before she is forced away from her family.

The visions continue. She sees Amethyst, chains around her neck and wrists to restrain her, behind what looks to be a cage. She shakes the metal desperately, tears forming in her eyes, devoid of hope and replaced with fury.

She sees herself, cradling Pearl’s lifeless body as she cries above her, holding Pearl’s hand as the pale woman burns, her bloodied face contorted in pain and desperation as the smoke rises calmly into the sky.

She sees Peridot, Lapis, _her mothers_ , all bound to wooden poles, fire engulfing the ground below them, about to be burned alive–Peridot struggles in the restraints, pure fear written onto her innocent features; Lapis trying to break free using magic to no avail; her mothers, the dear ones who gave her life, worried for each other, knowing this is the end for them–

She is snapped back to the present when she hears a small voice next to her.

“Garnet?”

She looks down. Steven is sitting beside her, looking up at her with concern. He starts to speak.

“Yknow…Pearl said that Mom used to say, 'Humanity isn’t a species… it’s a state of mind.’”

She looks at him, focused, as he continues.

“We’re blessed as much as we’re cursed, and with our loved ones…we witness the very best of being human.”

Garnet, listening intently, smiles down at the boy with adoration in her features and rests a hand on his head.

“You got that last part from Dogcopter.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to crystalwitches on Tumblr for letting me write this fic based on her Occult AU! Go check her work out!
> 
> I take no credit for the events in this story or the AU except for the writing. Thank you for reading, and I appreciate any form of feedback if you're so inclined!


End file.
